The Horror of Fandom!
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: I sent a package to Sakura and the Sand Siblings. They have no idea and they are aren't prepared for the horror that lies inside it. "WTF! GAASAKU!" Wait... there are more... -insert evil laugh- Read this horrifying tale on how the Naruto people discovered Fandom. Includes, GaaSaku and other Sakura pairings.


**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were sitting down on the floor for 3 hours. Kankuro was spread out all over the floor and so was Sakura's but she was spread out like in a Shikamaru way.

"This is soooo boring!" Temari shouted. She had been flickering every channel on the T.V but there was nothing on except the Barney show.

**Ding Dong...**

Sakura stood up and opened the door. She came back with a box. "Guys, did you order anything cause it says it was delivered to the Sand Siblings' Mansion." Sakura said. The 3 looked confused as Sakura put it on the dining table. The 3 huddled over Sakura as she began to open the box.

There was a laptop, a few bubble-wrapped papers and a note. "To the Sand Siblings, From: Reader?" Sakura said, with a puzzled look. Kankuro put up the laptop screen and saw a website.

"Fanfiction? YouTube? DeviantArt? Google? What are these stuff?" Kankuro asked as he clicked the Fanfiction logo. Sakura took Kankuro's seat. Sakura clicked on the Naruto sign. "Whoa... There are lots of stuff in there." Temari said. Sakua went down and clicked on the Character tab.

"Hey! There's my name!" Sakura said as she clicked her name. "Let's see... Eeenie Minnie miney mo, Gaara." Temari said. Sakura found Gaara's name and clicked on it.

Kankuro's jaw dropped as many pages came flying.

"Pick a random one." Temari said. Sakura looked for one and then she look more confused. "Hey, does anyone know what GaaSaku is?" Sakura asked. "No. I'll call Shikamaru." Temari began to dial on the phone as Sakura clicked on the page.

**Addicted to Sakura**

**Gaara Sakura H.**

**Rated M**

**Gaara Sabaku was frustrated. Yes he was, he was addicted. It wasn't to a drug but a person. He was attracted to Sakura Haruno. Shukaku was aroused when Gaara was around her and now it was full moon. Gaara was sitting in his office, mountains of paperwork on his desk. **

**The door opened. There! There she was, Sakura Haruno. Gaara's eyes turned to her. He can't take it anymore. He used his sand to close the door and grab Sakura. The sand pulled the Pink haired kunoichi to the red head. Gaara smirked at her. He took his hand to tilt her head to look at his jade blue eyes. He moved close to Sakura until their lips touched. It was a rough kiss.**

**Surprised, she kissed back. They didn't need words, no. They understood their movement. When the 2 let go, Gaara's right eyes was now golden.**

**"Well... What do we have here?" He asked with a smirk. Sakura smirked back. Gaara kissed Sakura as the sand stripped the 2...**

Kankuro had a major nosebleed just right there. Gaara and Sakura turned red and Temari just came back. "Shikamaru said it was the pairing name for Gaara and Sakura- WOAH! Gaara! Your _thing!"_ Temari shouted. Gaara quickly shook out of his thoughts and looked down on his pants. He quickly covered it with his gourd.

Sakura stared at Gaara with blushing cheeks, not noticing that Kankuro was using the computer. "Oh yeaaah! **KankuSaku** rules!" Kankuro said with a grin. Temari passed out on what Kankuro was reading on the second page, **TemaSaku.**

I, the reader is laughing her ass off.

Sakura looked at the box and saw the magazines. She took one and began to flip through the pages. She quickly took the phone and dialed the number.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha.

Tsunade answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Tsunade-sama!? Get me Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba here in Suna right now!"

* * *

5 minutes later,

"Sakura-chan, why did you call us here?" Naruto asked. Sakura held a magazine in her hand. She shakingly handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the first page and "WAAAH! WHAT IS THIS?!" He screamed. He dropped the magazine twitching and Sasuke grabbed it.

"Hn," He took a look at the first page and tuned green, trying to resist the urge to barf. "NaruSasu, huh? Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"EWW!" Naruto screamed, clinging onto Sakura. Gaara growled, showing possessiveness in his voice. Kankuro whistled in a fox way.

"Woah! NaruSakuGaa threesome!" He cheered but then that resulted in Sakura and Gaara hitting him in the head. "Baka!" Sakura shouted and then she turned back to the group.

"That's not all..." Sakura led them to the computer and typed, NaruSasu and there was a million hits. Naruto suddenly barfed on Sasuke's lap.

"EEEWWW! MORE VIEWS!" He shouted. "Oh, NaruSaku was more popular before though," Sakura said, with relief in her voice.

She took another handful. "Let's see... GaaSaku, KankuSaku, TemaSaku... NaruSaku, NaruSasu... AkaSaku!? Nye?! ItaSasu?!" That's when Sasuke let his barf out.

Kankuro clicked a tab, youtube. He typed Sakura's name and then the videos came up. He closed his eyes and picked a video.

"All the things she said, All the things she said, running through my head," Everyone looked at the screen and saw Sakura and Ino making out on the screen photo.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Ino and Sakura screamed. Kankuro began to drool on the keyboard along with Naruto and Kiba until the women hit them on the head, causing someone to click another video.

"He loves me, he loves me not! She loves me... She loves me..." They looked at the screen to see an Anti SasuHina and Pro HinaSaku.

Hinata and Sakura pretty agreed that Sasuke was an idiot in the video but HinaSaku? That's just.. err... Kankuro clicked one more video and something came up.

"I came in like a wrecking ball!" Everyone's jaw dropped. Miley Cyrus, swinging on a wrecking ball... naked. Kankuro quickly clicked another video and they all took a breath.

"Baby, baby, baby oooh, Like baby, baby, baby nooo,"

"AAAA! QUIT THE VIDEO!" Sakura, Ino and Temari screamed. Kankuro quickly turned to the other tab, DeviantArt. Kankuro began to try something new. He typed up a name before anyone can see it.

When he clicked it... It was not a good one. ShikaSaku and KibaSaku stuff began to come up. "Wohoo! I get to date the Haruno chick!" Kiba cheered.

"Troublesome."

"I know." The Nara and Haruno lost the energy to hold their necks up so they bumped their heads on the desk. "ENOUGH!" Temari screamed. She had a fight with Kankuro on the keyboard but then typed something by accident on the google tab.

The second the pages came up, Kankuro, Kiba and Naruto had a nosebleed. "You..." A dark chakra began to loom over Sakura.

"YOU HENTAI!" Sakura began to beat the crap out of the boys as Gaara put the laptop back into the box along with the magazines back into the box, taped the box and wrote something on the front and kicked the box out of Suna, making sure that it will never appear again.

He sighed in relief and Sakura came back. "Hey, where did you send it to?" Sakura asked. Gaara smirked. "Oh, you'll see." Gaara said. In a minute, a scream was heard and it belonged to Orochimaru.

Sakura and the others cheered and Sakura kissed Gaara quickly and pulled back. Now, they all lived happily ever after... Or maybe not?

* * *

**Sequel? Please write it in the reviews if you want me to.**


End file.
